


Mary

by debbystitches



Category: Rescue 77
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/debbystitches
Summary: Set in the past, Wick Lobo meets his Mary, as in "Mary Can You Come Outside"
Relationships: Wick Lobo/Original Character





	Mary

Wick was off duty and coming out of the apartment of his latest squeeze for a beer run when he saw the woman go over the railing. Luckily, she landed on the bushes planted in front of the manager’s apartment. The manager, a gin-soaked version of Blanche DuBois came out in her California Chic jumpsuit. “Mary, I told you two if you kept fighting, I was going to kick you out. I mean it. Now look what you did, you crushed my Nandina’s. My momma brought these all the way from Arkansas during the dust bowl. I tell you girl, Carl was a good man until you showed up…” The manager kept wailing at Mary as Wick checked her over. He saw a busted lip and a black eye but obviously the woman was too drunk to care which probably kept her from breaking any bones. Wick advised her to let him take her to get checked out. She refused, she climbed the steps to the second story apartment, grabbed the bags set on the walkway, and the saddle then came back down to the first level. She walked down the way to the apartment next to Tiffani’s hollered “Dad, let me in” and went in when the door was opened. Wick took his keys and made his beer run. Tiffany was sitting on the front steps with Mary when he returned. 

Mary’s dad was loading up a rusty orange truck. “Tiff, if you wouldn’t mind watering the plants we’ll be back in two weeks.” The old man asked. Tiff was a sucker for dark hair and blue eyes no matter what the gender or age. The old man handed her a key with a bright orange OSU on it. “Call us in Sand Springs if there are any problems.” “I promise Daniel, I will.” Tiffany replied. Wick was curious about the old man and his daughter. “Where’s Sand Springs?” He asked. Daniel turned to him and said, “Just west of downtown Tulsa, you know where they have the state wrestling finals? That’s where Sand Springs is.” Wick had been a wrestler in high school, he had gone to those finals for 4 years. He smiled at the father and daughter as they said goodbye. Mary was still very drunk. Carl yelled at her from the upstairs balcony. “Don’t think about coming back here. I don’t want you back and you ain’t got a job at the office anymore. I don’t care how many dicks you sucked to get the job, you won’t get it back. I’ll make sure of that.” Daniel grabbed his girl by the waist as she made to run for the stairs. “Whoa, Peaches, he ain’t worth it. You have a job back in Oklahoma to get to. Now if we don’t get on the road we’re going to miss your cousin’s wedding.” The old man pushed his daughter into her seat and gave her a stern look to make her stay. 

Tiffany kissed Wick’s cheek as he handed her the beer. “You got a call while you were gone. Bell said they had a shift that needed covering.” With a huff of disgust Wick apologized for leaving. “Save me a few of those.” He told her as he ran for his SUV. Tiffany followed him with his duffle bag, her boobs bouncing in the string bikini she wore. Her flip flops smacking with each step. All the men in the complex watched her go by. Wick liked that. He wanted to be the envy of all the men that saw her. He kissed her deeply when she gave him the bag. Her blonde hair swayed down her back as her hips rocked when she walked away. “I’ll see you in a few days babe.” He called and she blew him a kiss. Three days later he pulled up to see her with Carl getting out of his little red sports car. She was dressed up in a small sparkly dress and Carl was in a suit. Tiffany led Carl up the stairs to his apartment. She laughed as the abuser put his hand under her skirt. Wick saw red but instead of following the couple he took his key to Tiffany’s place and emptied the apartment of his things. He noticed the ring he bought her in Mexico was sitting in a cup with a bunch of change. He took it, locked the apartment then left. 

The next morning, Wick cashed in the ticket he bought for Tiffany to go to Oklahoma with him for his cousin’s wedding. He tried to upgrade the ticket but the first-class cabin was full so he just pocketed the money and went on to Oklahoma City. His dad met him at the airport. “Hey boy, how are ya?” Gene Lobo asked his youngest son. Wick said “Good sir.” As they walked to baggage claim. “Where’s that looker you were talking about last week?” “She couldn’t make it Pop.” “She gonna make a movie or something?” “I don’t know, she just didn’t show at the airport this morning.” “Oh Wick, that’s rough.” “Yeah well, some girls just do that.” They talked about the weather, the latest job his dad was working on and how his older siblings had been in the 50-minute drive to Wick’s adolescent home. All the extra trucks around the place showed that Wick’s two older brothers and three older sisters were there with their families. Wick found himself surrounded with family and little kids for the rest of the night. 

Two days later the caravan of the Lobo family drove the 250 miles from Norman to a small town in Pawnee county. In a newly mowed and hayed field near a stream Wick watched the only boy cousin he had marry a tall chunky brunette with funky teeth. Standing beside her was Mary, from California and 4 other women that looked more like the bride than Mary did. Wick laughed when he saw her walk up the isle. His father and sister shot him dirty looks for being so distracting. After the ceremony the bridal party went into two trailers and changed into the comfy clothing they told everyone else to wear. Wick watched Mary come out in a pair of daisy dukes and a tank top with lace around the neckline. She was in well worn cowboy boots and had on a straw hat. She was carrying a baby on her hip. Each time the little one spit up her pale lavender shirt became more translucent. By the time someone told her it was clear she was not wearing a bra. The groom, Wick’s brothers and the best man chased her across the dance floor claiming she was the entertainment. Her father and two men that looked just like him were not amused and flanked her retreat to change. She changed into a dark purple t-shirt with a matching polka-dot head band. Wick had retrieved her hat when she dropped it in her run. He followed her to the old orange truck. “Hey, Mary, here’s your hat.” “Oh thank you, I would have been out here at daybreak looking for it praying the cattle hadn’t eaten it or used it for toilet paper.” When she looked at Wick she squinted her eyes in recognition. “I met you in California, how did you get out here?” “Well your cousin married my cousin.” “You’re related to Bobby?” “Yea and your cousin is Willie?” “On her daddy’s side. I’m the only cousin on that side she knows.” “How’s that?” Wick asked as they walked back to the refreshments. 

“When her parents split up her daddy lived with us and when she and her sister would visit, they would stay in my room with me.” “How did you end up in California?” Wick asked. “Daddy needed a bookkeeper for his trucking company so I came out to help out. When Watson and Wilkins bought him out, I stayed on and my dad went back to trucking which is what he loved. What about you?” “I thought I would go out to be the next heart throb but with my paramedic training I got on with the fire department instead.” “Okay, you’re the cousin Bobby kept talking about in the phone calls. Small world.” “I’d say so. I’m Wick by the way.” He stuck out his hand to shake hers. “Maria” she said when she took it but he missed the change in the last letters. “Can I tell you something Mary?” “What’s that, Wick?” He took a deep breath then told her. The night before I flew out for the wedding, I found my girlfriend, Tiffany, going upstairs with your boyfriend Carl.” “Oh shit, Wick I’m so sorry. Carl isn’t my boyfriend anymore. We had broken up because I was moving home, and I had to fight him for my stuff.” “fight him?” “Yeah the asshole wanted to keep my saddle and my mother’s jewelry. He had already tried to sell my grandmother’s diamond broach. When I caught him, I threatened to press charges and broke up with him. Wick, Tiffany is in danger if she’s dating him. He’s not nice.” “I figured that, but I also figured that I would wait to see what she says about it first. Would you like to dance?” Wick led her out on the dance floor. 

She was just his height in her boots. Wick looked her over as he twirled her around the dance floor. She was a heavy woman, but her boobs were small enough she could go without a bra without anything sagging yet. Her legs were perfect with the thick thighs and wide hips of most of the family. She had a rounded tummy held in by her jean shorts. The shorts curved deliciously over her full butt. They never showed any hint of her butt cheeks but the way they curved under them made a man wish he could take them off. Wick felt a bra band while he held her on the dance floor, but it pushed her breasts up enough to be visible in the v neck of the t-shirt. She had freckles in her cleavage and across her nose. There was one on the base of her jaw line near her left ear. Wick thought it would be fun to see if there were more and connect the dots with kisses. “You’re wondering if there are more freckles, aren’t you?” She whispered when the were slow dancing. He swallowed hard, “Guilty” he said then bit his lip. “You know, I have a bunny shaped birthmark that has one on it’s nose.” Wicks eyes flamed with lust when he asked “Where?” “Under my bikini.” Was all she said. 

After sunset Wick asked her if she would show him around the small town close by, she demurred. “My dad and I rode together and It’s an hour out to Sand Springs then an hour back. Pawnee is pretty much closed by then. There are a few places in Tulsa we could go but I couldn’t get you back to the city until tomorrow afternoon.” “I have a sister in Tulsa, you can just drop me off at her place after closing time.” “Okay” she said then turned to her father. “Daddy you don’t mind if Wick rides with us?” Daniel Peters said, “I’m riding back with Uncle Ron and Aunt Susie. We’re going to stay at Susie’s tonight.” “Okay Daddy. I love you.” “Be safe baby girl.” “I’m damn near 30, I’m not a baby anymore.” Wick was having a similar conversation with his own father. “Sure, my boy,” Gene said. “I’m taking the grandbabies fishing in the morning so if you aren’t home by then be prepared to clean fish when you return.” Wick was happy to skip the over night duty of watching nieces and nephews and the life vest wrangling in the morning. “Call my beeper if you need me.” Wick said when he patted his pop on the back. “Take her easy, bro.” Wick’s oldest brother-in-law said and then his oldest brother added. “If you can take her easy, take her twice.” 


End file.
